Nicholas Black
Nicholas Black is an evolved human living in New York city. He currently lives with his father in Queens, attending school (sparingly) at the local high school. He discovered his powers early high school and had a short career as a hero before being blinded and adopting a more cynical attitude. He is known for his cynical attitude, aggressive behavior, and iconic paraphernalia. He has worked closely with Watchers P.I. and several individuals. Before RP Nicholas Black was born in Queens, New York on August 20th, 1990. His parents were Michael and Joan Black, a recently married couple struggling to make ends meet in a ghetto in Queens. Michael was an accountant for a law firm while Joan worked as a nurse at a local clinic. The family was far from ideal but they lived a decent life, for at least a little while. Nick was often watched by nanny's and babysitters throughout the early years of his life while his parents tried to eek out a living. He was a good child for the most part, staying out of trouble quite unlike some other kids in the neighborhood. At age seven, perhaps the most turning event happened when his mother disappeared. One day in early October Nick was to walk home from school where his mother was expected to be, seeing as his father would be working late. After arriving home Nick noticed no one home, the young boy sat on the doorstep for seven hours before at eleven o' clock his father arrived home. A missing persons file was turned in but Joan was never found, though in the neighborhood it was very likely it could've been due to foul play Michael blamed himself for her disappearance, thinking that their squalor life and his apathy had driven her away. The traumatic event took it's toll on the young Nick but at the tender age of ten he was introduced to comic books and superheroes, quickly falling in love with the genre. He wished to emulate the idealistic world where good conquers all, and there are heroes on call to do what needs to be done and save the world. During this tome period his father became more reserved and had developed a depression, it often seemed as if the young child was growing up alone in the world. Discovering his Abilities When Nick first entered high school he became the target for a lot of bullying due to his poor economic status (hypocritical considering the bullies were often just as poor or poorer than his own family.) He put up with this treatment often even going out of his way to help others from being bullied. Though playing the role of good samaritan this only led to Nick being thrashed twice as much as usual. One night though he was playing poker with friends after school, when he won times in a row, all with royal flushes. Of course this is not impossible but it is highly unlikely but it began to lead Nick to believe that luck was different for his case. He felt that this was confirmed when the next day he purposely walked into heavy traffic, being narrowly missed by every vehicle that came his way. Even more so Nick found that when it suited him stranger things happened, rain starting to fall, animals bursting through the scene, or strangely enough materials such as metal being much softer than usual when it needed to be broken or bended. To confirm his theories Nick had his friend Adam throw throwing knives at him, Adam was no exceptional knife thrower but at a five foot range and told specifically to throw the knives at him it seemed impossible to fail. The reluctant friend did what Nick asked, having faith in him and sure enough every one of the seven knives missed him, by mere inches. Category:Characters Category:Hero